


Had 'im on the Ropes

by Cimorene105



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: Steve is sick of being overprotected by Bucky, and Bucky doesn't know how to not worry about Steve. They don't really work out their differences, either. This amuses the Avengers.





	

They quarreled all the way back to Stark Tower, and it was getting on everyone’s nerves.

“We won the fight, guys, there’s no reason to be mad,” Bruce said exasperatedly.

“I had ‘im on the ropes, Buck! I always do! Why you always gotta finish my fights for me? Damn, even with a healthy, stronger-than-average body, you’re always stepping in on my business!”

“That’s called backup, Steve; It’s why I’m here! They wouldn’ta called me in if they didn’t need me, if _you_ didn’t need me!”

At that, Sam had to speak up and try to reason with them. “That’s kinda the reason _all_ of us were here; it’s never just a two-man operation.”

“Well, I had my part covered, okay? But there’s lots of things I can’t cover on a battlefield. There’s no need to step in for me when there are other places you’re needed more!”

Forgetting for a moment that Bucky used to be a ruthless assassin, Scott added, “That is true. I could have used a little more assistance occasionally. There’s only so much shrinking and growing I can do before it’s just fisticuffs when my suit loses power.”

Bucky growled at Scott and jabbed a finger in his direction, mutely instructing him to stuff it. Turning back to Steve, he bit out, “Where would I be needed more than right next to you, Stevie? Where? Tell me!”

Not having a good enough comeback to put into words, Steve’s only response was a roar of frustration. As the jet suddenly landed without preamble at their destination and was lowered through the roof of Stark Tower, Steve was propelled straight at Bucky, who found himself slammed against the wall of the jet. Bucky shoved Steve back with an equally loud growl.

In his usual nonchalance, Tony breezed past them and off the parked jet with a parting, “Save it for the bedroom, yeah?”

After sneering at Tony, the two supersoldiers whipped their heads back around to find themselves practically nose to nose. Bucky felt Steve’s quick breath on his face. He knew he was done trying to fight with Steve as soon as he met Steve’s blue eyes. Bucky marveled at how the man could be so handsome even while looking more angry than he’d seen Steve get since before Steve joined the army decades ago. Bucky had been trying to protect him then, too.

Steve fisted his hands and realized that Bucky’s were clenched on his arms. The left hand felt a little too tight on Steve’s right elbow and he remembered it was Bucky’s prosthetic bearing down on him. A tug of arousal followed after the thought that Bucky probably wasn’t aware of how tight that hand was gripping Steve.

Before either was aware that the fight was well and truly over, they’d channeled all their energy into and dominating the other with a kiss that was more teeth than lips. Steve had the upper hand from the momentum of Bucky pushing back only a moment ago, so he used it to slam Bucky right back into the same spot he’d just left.

The loud commotion behind him made Sam jump out of his skin and utter a startled “Oh shit!” as he beat a hasty retreat.

Natasha just sniggered as she passed them.

They couldn’t be sure of when the rest of the team left, but were faintly aware of snide remarks being made as the jet emptied.

An hour later, Steve and Bucky were still on everyone’s minds.

“You think they’re actually having sex in the _jet_?”

“Where haven’t they had sex, is the real question.”

“Um, excuse me, JARVIS has just informed me that Steve and Sergeant Barnes are having sex in our very expensive quinjet?”

“Don’t worry, Pep, I’ll make sure they clean up their mess later.”

“Oh yeah, Tony, and how are you going to make them do that?” Pepper leaned against the door she’d just walked through and huffed out a little laugh as she raised her eyebrows at him.

“I got ways,” he replied, waggling his own eyebrows at her. This only made Pepper laugh more, but she backed off with only a warning.

“Alright, but it’s your responsibility then, Tony.”

“Sure, sure.”

Still looking like she didn’t quite believe him, Pepper left again to attend to the next pressing company matter on her never-ending list.

“I’ll just call up a cleaning company and charge it to Cap. He can afford it. You know, I asked him once if his assets ever got frozen when he was assumed dead.”

“What did he say?” Bruce queried.

“He said they just gained interest since the forties and that he’s loaded.”

Bruce let out a little whistle.

Meanwhile, Natasha was saying, “That’s right, back before I knew any of you we went steady for a while. As steady as two Russian assassins can go, anyway. No, we parted friends. We knew there was no solid connection between us. It was emotional, though; the only way to feel a little bit human. It’s kinda funny to walk in on those two, now. It’s about as different as can be. You know Barnes is a bottom? Yeah, he doesn’t look it. Sometimes he’d talk like he wanted me to fuck him occasionally. Then he’d have to stop and wonder where that thought came from, because of course he didn’t remember Steve.”

Everyone stared at Natasha as she went on, laughing intermittently, like it was the most normal thing in the world for her to give a speech more than six words long. Eventually Natasha noticed in the middle of a laugh that she had more attention on her than usual.

“What?”

Scott was the only one actually paying attention to the subject of her speech rather than the length. “He’s a bottom? Really? So… Captain America is a gay top?”

“Bisexual, actually.” Scott jumped a mile and whirled around to find said Captain smiling in his usual charming way at the group of gossipping superheroes.

“Oh my God, Steve,” Bruce immediately said, taking off his glasses. “You should get those bruises looked at.”

Steve nonchalantly inspected a lightly dappled-purple arm, shrugging as he replied. “Nah,” he smirked. “It’s nothing. Besides, they’ll be gone way too soon for my liking.”

A groan behind Steve caught his attention, and a raw, genuine smile curled his lips, which he placed gently and directly on top of one of the seven deep purple splotches decorating Bucky’s grinning, split-lipped face. The Avengers all gaped at the image before them: Prettily blushing Steve Rogers, covered in bruises that even Bruce was concerned about, standing fondly next to an ecstatic James Buchanan Barnes, ex-Winter Soldier, adorned with bruises 200% worse.

 

 

**Based on these text posts, which I came across on Pinterest**

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know in a comment if I should flesh this one out and add some explicit supersoldier sex on the quinjet.


End file.
